Tierno (Adventures)
Tierno is a character in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Tierno is a tall, heavy-set boy with black hair in a short back and sides that also resembles the leaves on Chespin's head. One of his most noticeable qualities is that he has a rather overweight physique. Even so, this hardly seems to impact his desire to be a dancer. He is shown wearing a large black T-shirt that has a Vanillite design on it, orange cargo shorts, a yellow backpack, and matching black and yellow sneakers. Tierno also wears a yellow watch with a black wristband. Personality Biography Tierno was X's friend and watched him compete in the Junior Tournament. After X got depressed by the incident with the reporters after the tournament, Tierno took care of his Kanga.X&Y001: An X-cuse to Come Out and Play X & Y arc Tierno was watching Y try to persuade X to leave his house when Xerneas and Yveltal appeared in Vaniville Town in the middle of a battle. Y quickly saved Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor, but Tierno was horrified to see Vanville's dancing school be destroyed. After the legendary Pokémon left, he and the others set off to Aquacorde Town.X&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted Once there, they stayed at an inn. X refused to go in, instead staying in his tent on Y's Rhyhorn. Tierno came over to him and showed him the two remaining starters from Professor Sycamore. Tierno tried to get X out of the tent and become a Trainer again, as well as to apologize to Kanga for neglecting her all these years. X became infuriated with him, grabbing him by the collar. Tierno was unaffected, reminding X Tierno was the one taking care of Kanga all these years. When his anger dissipated, X let go of Tierno and disappeared back into his tent, refusing Chespin and Froakie. Tierno went back to the room he shared with Y, Shauna and Trevor. Unfortunately, the inn was actually run by Team Flare, and Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor were trapped inside.X&Y003: Inn-teresting Developments X's Chespin managed to fool Aliana's Diggersby into blowing a hole in the wall, Tierno, Shauna and Trevor were. Y's Froakie made a cushion of frubbles for them to jump out and land on. The five escape from Team Flare and decide not to trust any adult strangers.X&Y004: They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping They arrived at Santalune City, where Tierno bought food and supplies for the group. Viola found them and invited them to her gym. Everyone but Shauna agreed, due to their rules, which Y was going against, and ran off.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't At the gym, Tierno went through photos of Vanville Town's destruction with Trevor and Y. Later, Tierno and Trevor came across Shauna wielding a sword at Y and an unconscious Viola. Celosia explained that Shauna had been possessed. Tierno dodged Shauna swinging the Honedge and then fainted.X&Y006: The Aegislash Agenda Just then, Korrina arrived with her Korrina's Lucario, whom she Mega Evolved. Korrina started skating around Celosia, a movement which Tierno appreciated as an aspiring dancer. After the crisis was over, Korrina gave Tierno a pair of Rolling Skates, which could fit on any shoes.X&Y007: Lucky Lucario Was Here After the children arrived to Lumiose City, Sina and Dexio, seeing the children with Professor Sycamore's Charmander, believed the children stole the Pokémon. Sino and Dexia swooped down and took Charmander, but Tierno put on his Rolling Skates and caught up with Sino and Dexia, explaining what really happened. After the group arrived to the lab, Sycamore sent Tierno and his friends to a café, where Trevor's Holo Caster would be repaired, while X stayed to talk with Sycamore. They arrived to the café, where they met up with the Holo Caster's inventor, Lysandre.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? Shauna and Tierno noticed how Trevor was getting tense and sweating. Lysandre wanted to look at Trevor's photos and sent his Gyarados, Mienfoo and Pyroar to surround the children. Fortunately, Trevor took Shauna and Tierno into the men's restroom when Diantha arrived and had a talk with Lysandre. After Lysandre left, the children had a talk with Diantha, who left. After exiting the café, they noticed Trevor passed out and had a fever.X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change The group went to Prism Tower, where they found Alexa being attacked by the editor-in-chief. X tried to battle the editor's Pokémon, but Tierno noticed X's Pokémon's attacks were constantly countered. X's friends, along with Alexa, went out, where Alexa told them someone was covering the truth of the incident of Vaniville Town.X&Y012: Pangoro Poses a Problem They tried to search for Professor Sycamore, but Tierno realized Sycamore must've already left, by using a different elevator out of the tower. After X defeated the editor and rescued Alexa's Helioptile, the group went out of Lumiose City.X&Y013: Charging After Electrike The group had some free time and Tierno used his Roller Skates to skate around the park, showing his moves. Since the group could only leave when X gave permission, Tierno continued to skate until that moment. After sliding down a rail, he was hit by a note from a woman with a Flygon, who was actually a Team Flare admin. Tierno read the note, finding out Team Flare wanted to infiltrate the Poké Ball Factory in Laverre City by sending a hijacked truck. Tierno demanded to know what was this about and the admin told him they wanted to cut the supply of Poké Balls from Kalos, thus taking from the weak and giving to the strong. Tierno went to warn others, but was hit by Flygon's Earth Power. X, who sensed something was wrong, came down and gave support to Tierno. Tierno had a strategy and had X use his Pokémon to attack the admin. The admin had Flygon retaliate with Earth Power. Just then, Tierno had Corphish grip onto Flygon's wings, causing it and the admin to fall into a bush. With this teamwork, Tierno and X high-fived each other. A moment later, Tierno continued to skate in the Skate Park, while Trevor started to wonder if this journey would make them all get closer to their goal, rather than just running away from Team Flare.X&Y017 After Y has done her Sky Trainer practice, she started taking her clothes off, making Tierno and Trevor embarrassed and look in an other direction. However, they heard Y screaming, for an Electrike went off with Y's clothes. X, Tierno and Trevor chased the Electrike, while Y's Froakie managed to fool Electrike by creating a frubble copy of itself. X suspected Electrike wanted to go up. After the Electrike evolved into a Manectric, the group was approached by Clemont, who offered help. The group watched as Clemont tried to search the tree for Manectric's Mega Stone, unaware a Team Flare grunt had taken it.X&Y018: Fast-Thinking Froakie The Team Flare grunt had been detected and Clemont used the Aipom Arm to topple him down the tree. However, the grunt sent four Espurr, who started to attack, so Tierno sent Corphish to battle.X&Y019: Overthrowing a Tyrunt The group was helped by Cassius, whose Gourgeist restrained the Espurr. Tierno, Shauna and Y went to Cassius' house, where they met up with Tierno and X and met Emma, who lived in the house as well.X&Y020: Morphing Manectric Cassius took the children to the Battle Chateau, as a stop before Cyllage City. There, everyone boarded the helicopter, for Cassius explained a way to get into Cyllage City is through a cave, where they could've been ambushed by Team Flare troops. Just as they flew off, Cassius noticed 15 people approaching.X&Y021: Dancing Vivillon Tierno, Shauna and Trevor were startled, even more when Y, who was previously depressed, flew off in her Sky Trainer suit to battle things out. Eventually, Y defeated the leader, Yvette, while X had Elec defeat the Aegislash controlling the trainers, shocking Tierno, Shauna and Trevor the Aegislash can control so many people at once.X&Y023: Burning Fletchinder The helicopter started to malfunction, for the Sky Trainers have damaged the helicopter badly. This caused the propeller to rip Y's Sky Trainer suit, causing her to fall down, while the rest crashed into Cyllage City. X, Tierno, Shauna and Trevor left when Grant appeared and started intimidating Cassius for the damage he caused. As they were on the road, Tierno and Shauna confessed they talked with Y and decided they wanted to fight back against Team Flare, as they did not want to be pursued. Trevor was surprised, but X agreed to this request.X&Y024: Shooting Frogadier The group found a trace of a battle, where Tierno noticed even the injured Sky Trainer, Yvette. Eventually, the group (aside Cassius) met up with Y, who explained what Team Flare was up to.X&Y025 After discussing the plans, the children decided to make an ambush for Team Flare. After Celosia, Malva and Essentia arrived with the people to move the Xerneas tree, Tierno noticed his dancing instructor - the children realized these brainwashed people were from Vaniville Town. Y, noticing her mother among the crowd, flew to protect her and spoiled the ambush. The children went to attack, but Essentia had them all binded by her Treverant. Fortunately, Diantha, Gurkinn and Korrina arrived to support the children.X&Y026 Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, after seeing X managed to befriend Gengar Gurkinn gave to him, commended X for managing to Mega Evolve them. They also commended Gengar, Lasma, since it wanted some attention.X&Y027 After X defeated Essentia, Tierno went after her, but Essentia activated her suit, transforming into Tierno himself. However, the function was unstable and Essentia went away. Trevor, Tierno and X went to support Korrina in her fight against Celosia, but Trevor found Korrina injured, with her Key Stone stolen.X&Y028 After arriving to Laverre City, Y, Tierno and Shauna started training with Gurkinn.X&Y029 Gurkinn realized how odd it was that he trained a Sky Trainer, a Furfrou Stylist and even a dancer. Just then, Trevor arrived and reported X was gone and pointed at Clemont's glasses X obtained, which showed the three stones at Geosenge Town.X&Y030 The group met up with the Gym Leaders - Olympia, Grant, Valerie, Ramos and Wulfric - then sailed towards Geosenge town on Wulfric's Avalugg. After seeing the Ultimate Weapon rising from Team Flare's headquarters, everyone started to push the "bud" from opening and activating.X&Y031 Olympia asked Tierno, Shauna and Trevor to go to the headquarters, through the incinerator room, to locate Xerneas and the main reactor. Tierno used his Rolling Skates and grabbed Trevor and Shauna, then went to the incinerator's exit. Bryony noticed them and called her Bisharp back (who was battling Ramos' Gogoat). Bryony started to attack, but the children were pulled into the incinerator by Clemont, who was being thrown away there. After being told the leader of Team Flare was Lysandre, the group noticed Emma with a large man, called AZ. Tierno has Corphish smash the bars, setting AZ free. The group went to the chamber, where they found X defeated by Lysandre, who was standing on a platform. Trevor went to Lysandre and had his Flabébé blow away Lysandre. Clemont used the Aipom Arm to carry Shauna and Tierno to the platform, where they, along with Trevor, pulled the key to stop the activation of the Ultimate Weapon.X&Y032 Tierno, along with Shauna, Trevor, X and Clemont were brought back to the field by Xerneas. After they woke up from unconsciousness, Y decided to be Xerneas' trainer. Y started giving commands and Tierno remembered Alexa gave them an article about Xerneas and Yveltal, which Y had memorized. After Malva appeared on Yveltal and was warned by Team Flare's scientists she couldn't defeat Xerneas (since Yveltal was tied in strength by Xerneas), Tierno, along with his friends and the Gym Leaders, held onto Xerneas, who fled the scene, carrying everyone away.X&Y033 Pokémon On hand Temporary See also Tierno (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters